Shinigami
by yupina-chan
Summary: Chap 3! Naruto mati? apa yang terjadi? RnR? NOT YAOI DSB!
1. Kyuubi Attack

Disclaimer

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_Bagaimana jika jurus yang digunakan oleh Yondaime tidak sengaja menyebabkan dunia Naruto terhubung dengan kota Karakura?_

_Naruto bisa melihat arwah? Shinigami?_

_Mungkin agak OOC, ada OC gak penting, alur gak jelas, ceritanya lambat, aneh, panjang, garing, kalimat rumpang, dan sebagainya._

_Rated : T – Indonesian – Adventure / General – Naruto.U – Crossover Naruto & Bleach_

* * *

Hi! salam kenal!

Author peringatkan karena ini chapter mayan panjang... (hampir 6000 words)

harap reader mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, hangat, aman dan tentram *sweat dropped*

Oh iya, ni chapter berdasarkan judulnya tentang Kyuubi Attack, berarti tentang Kyuubi menyerang Konoha, kalau chapter 2 itu 6 tahun/lebih setelah Kyuubi Attack

hem.. langsung aja..

* * *

--

**Shinigami**

**Chapter 1 – Kyuubi Attack**

**--  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rumah sakit Konoha – 10 Oktober - 19.00 p.m **

Seorang lelaki tampan**–**berambut pirang duduk termangu di depan ruang bersalin Rumah sakit Konoha. Lelaki tampan itu tampak masih muda, sekitar 20 tahunan. Ia memakai baju shinobi tingkat jonin disertai jubah putih bercorak api di bawahnya, oh iya... juga tulisan kanji 'yondaime hokage' berwarna merah menyala di belakangnya.

Lelaki pirang itu memandang pintu di hadapannya dengan sorot mata cemas sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

Bagaimana Ia tidak cemas?

Istrinya sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi anak pertama mereka yang akan lahir. Anak yang telah mereka sepakati bernama Naruto. Yang menjadi salah satu penyebab kecemasan Lelaki pirang itu adalah kelahiran anaknya yang..... , hmm yah.. menurut Ninja medis yang juga temannya sejak kecil, anaknya itu harusnya lahir tanggal 21 Oktober nanti.

"Hokage-sensei !!!"

Suara teriakan memecah keheningan, kententraman, dan kedamaian di koridor ruang tunggu itu. Suara tersebut ternyata berasal dari seorang remaja berambut perak yang kini berada tak jauh darinya. Remaja itu memakai Hitai-ate nya secara diagonal sehingga menutupi mata kirinya, memiliki model rambut yang secara logika tergolong aneh sekaligus unik karena melawan gravitasi, dan yang sangat menyebalkan, dia memakai penutup mulut/masker yang sesuai dengan warna bajunya. _Biru tua_. Lelaki pirang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Ia memperhatikan wajah remaja dihadapannya itu dengan seksama, lalu perlahan mendekatinya.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali jangan panggil aku 'Hokage-sensei', Kakashi-kun! Panggil saja aku 'Minato-sensei' ,"

Lelaki pirang itu berkacak pinggang. Tampaknya Ia tidak mau dipanggil 'Hokage-sensei' oleh remaja dihadapannya. _sigh._ Ia menatap remaja itu sekali lagi,

"Lalu, ada apa dengan mukamu? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Remaja yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Kakashi itu mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan dan kemudian menjawab,

"Maafkan saya Hokage.... maksudku, Minato-sensei. Tim ahli sandi mendapat surat dari Shikaku-san bahwa Kuil Api telah hancur,"

"Apaa??! "

* * *

**Kuil Api – 10 oktober - 18.40 p.m**

Inoichi Yamanaka pulang ke konoha dengan teamnya, Shikaku Nara dan Chouza Akimichi yang seringkali di sebut dengan team InoShikaChou. Mereka kembali dari misi tingkat A yang berada didekat perbatasan barat negara Api.

Tadinya, Inoichi dan Shikaku memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena langit sudah gelap, tapi apa boleh buat, Chouza memaksa mereka supaya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka ke Konoha. Supaya cepat sampai ke Konoha, mereka mengubah rute mereka. Melewati Kuil api.

Setelah setengah jam melompat-lompati dahan pohon dengan handal, tiba-tiba mereka berhenti dengan raut muka kaget/shock terlukis di wajah mereka bertiga.

"Ini.. Ini tidak mungkin... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Chouza tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri.

Di hadapan mereka terdapat reruntuhan Kuil Api dengan beberapa biksu bersimbah darah di berbagai sudut.

Inoichi meloncat dari pohon dan berteriak, " Cepat!! Kita cari orang yang selamat !" .

Shikaku dan Chouza mengangguk lalu meloncat dari pohon dan mengikuti ucapan Inoichi.

Chouza memakai _Baika no Jutsu _pada tangannya untuk mengangkat serpihan reruntuhan Kuil Api. Dia menemukan seorang biksu dibawah reruntuhan tersebut, tetapi sudah tidak bernyawa. Dilain pihak, Inoichi memeriksa denyut nadi biksu yang tergeletak di dekat reruntuhan, ternyata biksu botak itupun sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Adakah seseorang yang masih hidup?? Hey!!!! Adakah seseorang yang mendengarku?? Hooyy!!!" teriak Shikaku

Inoichi dan Chouza melanjutkan mencari, sementara Shikaku terus berteriak. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban.

"Shika, stop... sepertinya tidak ada yang selamat...." ucap Chouza, seribu peluh telah menghiasi pipinya yang chubby.

"Kalau capek, istirahat saja sana. Aku akan tetap mencari," balas Shikaku, lalu... _voila_! Seperti hadiah karena perubahan sikap Shikaku yang biasanya pemalas dan tukang tidur itu, terdengarlah suara yang mereka cari-cari, memang pelan, tapi cukup jelas di telinga mereka.

"To...lo....ong"

"Suara itu!!!" pekik Shikaku

"Dari sana Shika!" Inoichi menunjuk reruntuhan yang berada tak jauh dari Shikaku

Terlihat ada tangan berlumuran darah yang muncul di atasnya, meronta-ronta, berusaha keluar dari reruntuhan. _menyeramkan memang, ditambah langit yang sudah gelap dengan suara spx raungan serigala, suara burung hantu, dan kuntilanak yang berasal dari hape Author_.

Shikaku dengan jantan, atau cuek? mendekati reruntuhan tersebut, diikuti dengan Chouza dan Inoichi yang berada dibelakangnya.

Choza segera membesarkan tangannya dengan _Baika no jutsu_ sekali lagi, mulai menggali reruntuhan. Lama kemudian, tampaklah seorang biksu botak beralis tebal dari reruntuhan tersebut.

"Diamlah, jangan bergerak dulu.." ucap Inoichi, iba melihat luka-luka biksu itu. Ia tidak bisa membantu, Ia tidak bisa jutsu medis. Sama halnya dengan kedua rekannya.

"Kalian... harus cepat... desa Konoha....dalam bahaya" kalimat yang terpotong-potong meluncur melewati bibir biksu itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Inoichi.

"Yang melakukan ini adalah... uhuk,.. Kyuubi "

Mereka bertiga tidak dapat berkata-kata karena terlalu kaget untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Kyuubi?? Siluman Rubah ekor sembilan itukah?

Melihat wajah mereka bertiga , Biksu itu melanjutkan, " Kyuubi mengamuk... dan entah kenapa menyerang Kuil kami....."

"Tapi, dimana Kyuubi? Aku tak melihatnya. " tanya Chouza .

"Jangan jangan..... " wajah Shikaku memucat saat tahu jawabannya, dia terlalu pintar untuk tidak mengerti maksud ucapan biksu botak nan kinclong itu.

"Ya.... setelah menyerang kami... Kyuubi pergi..., uhuk.. bila di lihat dari arahnya..... sepertinya Kyuubi menuju Konoha."

* * *

**Tea Country - 10 october – 19.00 p.m**

"Hoooraaayyyy!!!!! Tsunade-sama!! Tsunade-sama benar-benar beruntung hari ini !", girang seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang**–**memakai sebuah jepit berwarna merah di poni sebelah kanannya.

Tampaknya gadis itu berusia kurang lebih 16 tahun. Ia memakai yukata berwarna abu polos dan memakai sendal berwarna merah. Gadis itu kelihatannya sangat senang, di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita muda berambut pirang plus berdada super besar. Wanita itu menjinjing 2 koper berwarna hitam di kedua tangannya, sementara si gadis hanya menjinjing 1 koper. Terlihat beberapa lembar ryo terjepit pada lipatan koper tersebut, dapat dengan mudah di tebak bahwa mereka menang gila-gilaan dari kasino di belakang mereka.

Tsunade, wanita berdada supeerr besar yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Si jago kalah legendaris' itu telah memenangkan 30 juta ryo, dan juga telah sukses membangkrutkan sebuah Kasino. Anehnya, wanita berambut pirang itu tampak tidak begitu senang, ia malah memasang wajah yang....... ehm, yang tampak berpikir keras.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?? Apa Tsunade-sama sedang badmood?."

Gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Shizune itu keheranan. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang telah berhasil membangkrutkan sebuah Kasino mengeluarkan raut muka yang serem/serius, seharusnya kan happy githu.

"Tidak Shizune, aku gak lagi badmood," terang Tsunade dengan nada yang amat sangat datar, menghela napas, dan kemudian melanjutkan,"kurasa aku ingin minum sake sampai pagi."

Shizune melihat Tsunade sambil tersenyum simpul. Lega. Itulah Tsunade yang biasanya.

"Oi , Tsunade !! " suara panggilan yang terdengar dari belakang mereka itu sangatlah keras, Stereo lebih tepatnya.

Tsunade dan Shizune membalikan badan mereka, mencari pelaku yang telah menghancurkan ketenangan malam nan syahdu itu. Tampaklah di mata mereka pria paruh baya berambut putih spikey dengan cat/make up aneh yang secara vertikal turun dari matanya.

"Jiraiya??!!"

"Dia teman anda Tsunade-sama? " Shizune melihat wajah kaget Tsunade dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya siapa lelaki di depan mereka.

"Bisa dibilang begitu.... dan kenapa kau ada disini Jiraiya?"

"Heeh, Apa maksudmu dengan 'bisa dibilang begitu' ?, Aku ini temanmu sejak kau masih berdada rata Tsunade!". Jiraiya menghampiri Tsunade yang anehnya kali ini tidak menggubris perkataan 'dada rata' darinya . "Dan, aku disini karena ada sedikit urusan".

"Kukira kamu ada di Konoha, kau tahu kan Kushina-chan sedang hamil dan mungkin sebentar lagi melahirkan. Kupikir Minato akan senang kalau kau menemaninya saat Ia bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang ayah. " jelas Tsunade.

"Hahaha...Yah, Begitulah, Tapi itu masih 11 hari lagi.. Besok aku akan berangkat ke Konoha."

"11 hari? Maksudmu anak mereka akan lahir 11 hari lagi?"

"Ya....aku dapat pesan dari Minato kalau Naru-chan~ bakal lahir 21 Oktober nanti. Ngomong-ngomong kamu menang berapa ryo??"

Jiraiya melihat secara bergantian koper yang dipegang Tsunade dan Shizune. Sebenarnya, Jiraiya jaw-dropped ketika melihat Tsunade keluar dari Kasino dengan 2 koper.

"30 juta ryo... " ucap Tsunade dengan pelan, amat sangat pelan. Tetapi, dapat terdengar oleh telinga tajam lelaki mesum dihadapannya itu. Kata-kata yang barusan di ucapkannya, membuat mata Jiraiya yang agak sipit membulat seperti bola golf.

"Apaa??!!! "

Ucapan Jiraiya telah menghasilkan urat di kepala Tsunade merekah. Ia sebal, sebenarnya Ia juga heran kenapa Ia bisa menang terus hari ini. Ia khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Stress, Ia meninju Jiraiya ke angkasa seperti biasanya. Yah...seperti biasanya, dapat terlihat karena saking biasanyanya pukulan Tsunade, Jiraiya terbang nan jauh ke angkasa dan menjadi sebuah bintang di langit yang lumayan gelap itu. Setelah Ia sukses mengirim Jiraiya ke angkasa, Tsunade menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam dengan mata cantiknya,

'Bulan Purnama...'

* * *

a/n : hahay.. trims yg udah baca sampai sini. xD

Author hanya ingin memberitahu kalau paragraf-paragraf selanjutnya mulai serius..

ha? napa a/n ada di tengah-tengah? anggap aja iklan ;)

* * *

**Rumah sakit Konoha – 10 Oktober – 19.10 p.m**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sensei?" tanya Kakashi kepada Minato yang terlihat sangat terkejut setelah mendengar isi surat Shikaku darinya.

Tak lama, Minato melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan mata seorang Hokage,

"Kita masih punya waktu sampai Kyuubi tiba di Konoha. Secepatnya, suruh para shinobi evakuasi penduduk Konoha. Dan juga beritahu Sandaime dan Tetua kita tidak akan mengadakan Council meeting saat ini, Aku masih ada urusan....... yang harus kuselesaikan." Kata Minato sembari mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Kakashi menuju pintu Ruang bersalin.

Kakashi mengerti apa maksud dari pandangan itu, tersenyum memandangi wajah Sensei-nya, dan bertanya dalam hati,

'_Mungkinkah Ayahku seperti ini saat aku akan lahir?'._

-o-

"Hai, Sensei. Secepatnya akan ku laksanakan."

Kakashi pergi dengan melakukan _Shunshin_. Minato melihat ke arah pintu ruang bersalin dan berharap bahwa Kushina dan Naruto akan baik-baik saja, Ia menyandarkan pundaknya yang lebar ke dinding, dan kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.....

'_ Kyuubi mengamuk, menyerang Kuil Api dan menuju Konoha.... Apa itu bencana biasa? Atau di sengaja? _

_yang kutahu dari sejarah Shinobi yang bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi adalah Uchiha mungkin Uchiha Madara masih hidup, Madara telah mati ditangan Shodaime di Lembah akhir..._

_...Atau mungkin klan Uchiha?,Tidak mungkin Minato! Klan Uchiha tidak akan menyerang desanya sendiri sementara mereka masih ada didalamnya. Lalu siapa?? '_

-o-

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kyuubi adalah lawan yang sangat kuat.. Lagipula, Bijuu tidak mungkin dibunuh oleh manusia..._

_...Tak ada jalan lain selain disegel pada bayi yang baru lahir. _

_Tunggu!! Bayi yang baru lahir?? Naruto lahir hari ini......'_

"Oeee!!!!.....Oe!!!!..."

Tangis bayi terdengar dari ruang bersalin tempat Kushina berada, sukses mengagetkan Minato yang segera beranjak dari pikirannya tentang Kyuubi.

Minato menatap pintu ruang bersalin, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat.

'_Naruto sudah lahir? Apa dia baik – baik saja? , Bagaimana dengan Kushina? Apa yang terjadi di sana?,'_

-o-

**Minato PoV**

Lama.... lama sekali, pintu itu belum terbuka, sudah beberapa menit sejak tangisan bayi yang keras itu kudengar, sejak itu, sepi...hening....

"Kleek." Ternyata, pintu itu mulai terbuka. Jujur saja, mengagetkanku.

Akupun menatap pintu itu, Jantung ku berdebar kencang, setetes keringat turun membasahi pipiku, cemas, Itulah yang kurasakan.

Kulihat beberapa Ninja medis keluar dari ruangan tempat Istriku berada.

Mereka melihatku, dan menyapaku, aku tersenyum kepada mereka, senyum yang dipaksa. Setelah mereka hilang dari pandanganku, tampak olehku seorang Ninja medis berdiri di ambang pintu, aku mengenali ninja medis itu, dia Nanao, teman masa kecilku, salah satu dari sangat sedikit penduduk Konoha yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kushina. Kulihat dilengannya terdapat seorang bayi terselimuti kain putih.

"Nanao, apakah...." ucapku sambil mendekati dirinya.

"Ya... Ini anakmu Hokage-sama. Anak anda berjenis kelamin lelaki, lahir dengan sehat dan... benar-benar mirip dengan dirimu."

Nanao memindahkan bayi yang sedang tertidur lelap dari lengannya itu pada pangkuanku. Aku tersenyum, lega. Aku memperhatikan betapa banyak kemiripannya denganku.

Dia memiliki rambut yang sama denganku, _spikey blonde hair_, alis yang sama, dan juga warna mata yang sama, _cerulean_. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya dimana kemiripannya dengan Kushi..... Ah benar! Kushina!!.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan mataku pada Nanao, menatap mata wanita itu dalam-dalam, seakan mencari jawaban dari matanya.

"Nanao... dimana Kushina?" tanyaku. Nanao tak menjawab, Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku, gugup.

Ku mengerti apa maksud sikap Nanao itu. Jantungku serasa mau copot. Ku bergegas masuk kedalam ruang bersalin.

Ruang bersalin itu dicat putih gading dan memiliki satu jendela dengan tirai berwarna hijau, dan juga lantai yang putih bersih. Kulihat ada sebuah ranjang disana, seseorang terbaring diatas ranjang itu, ditutupi kain putih. Entah kenapa, waktu serasa berputar lebih lambat. Kutakut, takut, takut orang itu adalah Kushina.

Kuberanikan diri menghampiri ranjang itu, menelan ludah, tanganku gemetar, kubuka kain putih itu perlahan.

Saat kumelihat wajah dibalik kain itu, dunia disekililingku serasa runtuh, air mata membasahi pelupuk mataku, kepalaku serasa mau pecah, tubuhku terasa ditusuk ribuan kunai. Wajah itu, wajah seorang wanita yang sudah tak asing lagi di hidupku, yang telah mengisi hatiku, yang selalu membuatku tersenyum, wajah orang yang kucintai, istriku, Kushina....

-o-

**Normal PoV**

"Ti....tidak...." tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Minato jatuh tersungkur dan menambah erat pegangan lengannya pada Naruto. Ia memandangi Istrinya yang sudah tak bernyawa dan memegang tangan Kushina yang sudah dingin itu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia meletakan tangan Kushina di pipinya, air matanya bertambah deras dan bahkan beberapa air matanya itu jatuh di atas wajah Naruto.

Merasa ada tetesan air di wajahnya, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oee....Oe..."

Minato kaget mendengar tangisan Naruto. Ia melepaskan tangan Kushina lalu mengusap air matanya dan memandangi Naruto,

"Cup...cup.....Ayah di sini....semua akan baik-baik saja."

Minato mengelus wajah Naruto dengan lembut. Tangisan Naruto langsung berhenti, Naruto memandangi wajah ayahnya itu dengan sorot mata tak berdosa seorang bayi.

"Hokage-sama. Maafkan saya, Kushina-chan..... kehilangan banyak darah.... kami... kami... gagal menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tolong maafkan kami."

Nanao membungkukkan setengah badannya kepada Minato. Minato hanya diam, tak menjawab. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tak lama kemudian, tampak lelaki tua berambut putih memasuki ruangan.

"Minato?" kata lelaki tua itu. Minato tak menjawab, Ia tertunduk, pandangan matanya masih kosong.

"Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama, mohon maaf, saya permisi dulu."

Nanao tidak ingin mengganggu kedua pemimpin Konoha tersebut. Meskipun Minato adalah teman masa kecilnya, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa supaya menenangkan dan menghibur Minato, dia bergegas keluar, semakin menjauhi ruang bersalin tersebut.

"Minato....itu anakmu?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen melihat ke arah Minato yang sedang memangku seorang bayi berambut pirang di lengannya. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah ranjang di belakang Minato. Saat mengenali wajah orang tak bernyawa di atas ranjang itu, matanya melebar, '_Kushina-chan..', _katanya dalam hati.

Sarutobi menatap kembali kepada Minato, Minato masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Setelah beberapa detik, Minato mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk, menatap kepada Sarutobi,

"Sarutobi, aku akan menyegel Kyuubi ke anakku.."_  
_

* * *

_**Somewhere at Konoha**_

"Kakashi-kun !"

Kakashi memutarkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Di lihatnya seorang kunoichi berambut coklat pendek dan bermata coklat, serta stiker/cat/solatip berbentuk persegi panjang menempel di kedua pipinya.

"Rin... bagaimana?"

"Para penduduk sudah di evakuasi,ada beberapa shinobi bersama mereka, lalu para shinobi yang lain masih tetap berjaga-jaga di Konoha. Kami telah memberitahu penduduk apa yang terjadi. Meskipun awalnya ricuh, tapi akhirnya bisa kami atasi dengan baik." lapor Rin kepada Kakashi, "Lalu Sensei dimana? apa dia masih ada di Rumah sakit?"

"Yah....kuharap Sensei, Kushina-san dan anak mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dan juga aku khawatir dengan Kyuubi..."

Kakashi lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, menatap ke langit malam, gelap.... hal itulah yang pertama kali dirasakannya–meskipun Bulan purnama menyinari malam itu.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya perlahan, seorang lelaki melintasi pikirannya, lelaki yang telah memberikan matanya kepadanya, lelaki yang telah mengubah sifatnya dan dunianya yang gelap.

"Obito..." lirih Kakashi dengan sangat pelan sampai-sampai Rin yang berada didekatnya juga tak mendengarnya.

"Rin, Aku akan mencari Sensei." ucap Kakashi yang dengan cepat meninggalkan Rin dengan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ nya. Sepertinya ia akan melapor kepada Minato tentang evakuasi yang berjalan lancar.

Angin berhembus, berpuluh-puluh daun terhempas berterbangan, Rin masih berdiri di tempat itu, Ia memandangi tempat yang baru saja Kakashi berada di sana.

* * *

**Rumah sakit Konoha**

Kakashi tiba di Rumah sakit Konoha yang sudah sepi dan bergegas menuju tempat dimana gurunya tadi berada, tapi tidak ada. Ia pun mencoba masuk ke ruang bersalin tempat Kushina seharusnya berada. Tetapi, dia hanya melihat Sarutobi dan juga ranjang disebelahnya dengan–seseorang di atas ranjang itu. Kakashi terkesiap ketika dia mengenali siapa orang di ranjang tersebut.

"Sandaime-sama..... " ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi bingung harus berkata apa, terlalu banyak tanda tanya di dalam kepalanya. Sarutobi melihat wajah Kakashi dan mengerti,

"Minato tidak ada disini Kakashi. Dan, ya...... Tampaknya Kushina-chan telah meninggal."

"Tapi dimana Sensei?? dimana anak mereka?! " tanya Kakashi kepada Sarutobi, suaranya agak keras, wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia masih kebingungan.

"Aku tak tahu Kakashi, Aku mencoba menahannya, tapi dia kabur...." jawab Sarutobi,

Kakashi menatap lelaki tua itu dengan sorot mata tak percaya,

' _Sensei kabur?? Apa Sensei kabur dari Konoha dan meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai Hokage? Apa Sensei mengkhianati Konoha?? Tidak mungkin! '_

"Kakashi....."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama." balas Kakashi, bersamaan bangun dari pemikirannya.

"Minato tidak mengkhianati Konoha. Aku hanya mencoba menahannya karena dia akan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, dan anaknya." kata Sarutobi yang seakan tahu pemikiran Kakashi.

"Mengorbankan diri dan anaknya?! " kata '_bingung'_ seakan tertulis di wajah Kakashi.

"Dia akan menyegel Kyuubi ke anaknya.... "

"...."

Kakashi diam, tak berkata apa-apa, Ia tersentak saat mendengar hal tersebut. Ia lalu tertunduk dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sensei dan anaknya? "

"Kakashi....." Sarutobi menghela nafas, melihat kepada Kakashi dan kemudian melanjutkan,

"Aku telah memaksanya biar akulah yang melakukan penyegelan itu, karena Konoha dan anaknya yang baru lahir lebih membutuhkan dirinya ketimbang aku yang sudah tua ini, tapi dia menolak." Sarutobi melihat kembali kepada Kakashi yang kali ini menatap lurus kepada dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia bilang dia melakukan itu karena kewajibannya sebagai Hokage, karena ia mencintai Konoha..."

Kakashi terdiam saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Sarutobi, ia teringat dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya itu sangat mencintai Konoha dan seringkali meninggalkan dirinya yang masih kecil bila ada misi. Waktu itu dia sangat marah dan sebal kepada Ayahnya–karena lebih mementingkan Konoha daripada dirinya.

"Kau pun tahu Kakashi, untuk menyegel Bijuu diperlukan bayi yang baru lahir. Bila disegel pada orang dewasa yang susunan/sistem chakra-nya telah terbentuk, chakra Kyuubi akan menghancurkan susunan chakranya sehingga orang itu akan meninggal." jelas Sarutobi .

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bayi lain? " tanya Kakashi. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata menetes dari mata kirinya yang di tutupi dengan hitai-ate.

"Aku tidak tahu Kakashi, dia Hokage, kuyakin dia memiliki pemikiran sendiri."

"Tapi..."

"KABOOOMM!!!"

Suara keras itu telah mengagetkan mereka berdua sekaligus memotong pembicaraan mereka. Sarutobi dengan cepat membuka tirai jendela ruangan tersebut. Tampak dari kejauhan Siluman Rubah berekor sembilan mengamuk, pepohonan,bangunan,dan segala yang berada di sekelilingnya itu hancur, dan juga para Shinobi yang mulai melawannya dengan segala jurus yang mereka kuasai.

Kakashi yang berada disamping Sandaime–melihat pemandangan mengerikan dari jendela ruangan itu, matanya melebar, seakan teringat sesuatu, tempat Kyuubi berada sekarang tak jauh dari tempat dia meninggalkan Rin.

"RIN !!!!"

Kakashi meninggalkan Sarutobi yang masih memandangi Kyuubi dari jendela. Dia pergi kesana secepat mungkin, yah.... secepat mungkin. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang berharga baginya lagi. Dia telah dititipi Obito untuk melindungi Rin, dia tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya pada Obito.

* * *

**Tempat evakuasi**

Para penduduk Konoha yang telah dievakuasi melihat pemandangan naas itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, dari tempat aman yang lumayan tinggi dan agak jauh dari desa mereka. Mereka ketakutan,benar, banyak dari mereka yang menangis,juga benar. Keluarga mereka atau bahkan teman, kekasih,dan orang yang berharga bagi mereka berada disana, bertarung dengan Kyuubi.

Mereka melihat mayat Shinobi yang bergelimpangan dari kejauhan, dan berdoa dalam hati semoga orang itu bukan orang yang mereka kasihi. Ada beberapa wanita yang jatuh pingsan. Beberapa Shinobi yang ditugaskan mengevakuasi pendudukpun kelelahan menenangkan mereka.

Seorang anak lelaki berlari dari kerumunan penduduk, dan tampaknya nekat akan pergi ke desa Konoha. Anak lelaki itu berambut hitam di kuncir, dan juga memiliki bekas luka horizontal yang melintang di hidungnya. Seorang Shinobi menahannya. Anak itu meronta, tapi gagal.

"LEPASKAN!!! AYAH DAN IBUKU ADA DISANA!!, AYAH DAN IBU MASIH BERTARUNG!!" teriak anak itu. Ia menangis, sama halnya dengan yang lain._  
_

* * *

**Somewhere at Konoha**

Kakashi tiba di tempat dia meninggalkan Rin. Tak jauh darinya, para Shinobi sedang melawan Kyuubi.

Mereka mencoba melawannya, mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka, meskipun tahu mereka tak akan bisa menang. Beberapa Shinobi bahkan terhempas bagaikan daun oleh ekor sakti Kyuubi. Kyuubi, siluman rubah berekor sembilan.

"Kita harus menahannya sampai Yondaime-sama tiba!!!" teriak salah satu Shinobi pemberani itu. Disusul dengan anggukan para Shinobi yang berada di dekatnya.

Mereka menunggu Minato. Minato yang entah berada dimana.

-o-

Kakashi mencari Rin dengan gencar oleh matanya, Ia meneliti satu-persatu wajah Shinobi yang sedang bertarung dengan Kyuubi,tidak ada. Dengan hati yang berdebar, Ia pun mulai meneliti wajah mayat-mayat disekelilingnya.

"Ka.... kashi...kun.."

Kakashi mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinganya, suara Rin. Ia membalikan wajahnya ke arah suara itu berasal. Tampak di depan matanya sosok seorang kunoichi berambut coklat terbaring lemah diantara para mayat yang bergelimpangan. Gadis itu mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya yang manis. Baju yang dipakai gadis itu berlumuran darah.

"Rin!" Kakashi dengan cepat mendekati sosok tak berdaya itu.

"Kaka..shi–kun... apa yang... sedang kau...lakukan... disini..?" tanya Rin terpotong-potong. Tampaknya, berbicarapun sulit baginya.

"Aku mencarimu,Rin..."

Rin tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari Kakashi. Ia tahu Kakashi telah berubah. Kakashi yang dulu dikenalnya mungkin tak akan duduk disampingnya dan menemaninya seperti sekarang, Kakashi yang dulu dikenalnya mungkin lebih memilih bertarung dengan Kyuubi, menghiraukan dirinya yang sekarat, dan melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Shinobi. Dia menatap Kakashi yang terlihat semakin lama semakin kabur dengan sorot matanya yang lembut. Menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya, Ia menggerakan tangan kanannya dengan susah payah, tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Kakashi yang memang di tutupi oleh masker.

"Ka..ka...."

"Rin!! Jangan bicara dulu, aku akan cari Ninja medis!!" potong Kakashi, panik.

Kakashi tahu Rin yang sedang lemah dan terluka parah tak akan bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri. Rin tidak mempedulikan perintah Kakashi, Ia melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi terpotong,

"Shi..-kun..Ai..shi..teru...." suaranya pelan dan lemah. Mata Kakashi melebar, Rin menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Kakashi menggenggam tangan Rin yang hendak jatuh dari pipinya itu dengan erat.

"Rin!!!!, Kumohon!! Jangan pergi!! "teriak Kakashi.

Ia tak menangis. Tapi, Obito-lah yang menangis, Mata kirinya yang ditutupi hitai-ate itu meneteskan air mata, air mata yang mengalir dengan deras hingga membasahi kain hitai-ate nya.

-o-

Mata Rin sudah tertutup sepenuhnya, nafasnya berhenti, jantungnya yang tadi berdetak dengan pelan telah berhenti, tangan yang digenggam oleh Kakashi kini terasa dingin. Kakashi memandangi sosok sahabatnya yang kini telah meninggal itu, gadis yang baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya kepadanya. Dia gemetar, menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Air mata mulai membasahi matanya, mata kanannya. Mata yang ia kira tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan air mata. Mata yang bahkan tidak mengeluarkan air mata ketika Ayahnya meninggal gantung diri.

Kakashi meletakan tangan Rin di atas tanah. Ia memejamkan matanya, matanya yang penuh dengan air mata.

'_Maafkan aku... Aku gagal.... gagal melindungi Rin, Kau pasti sangat marah padaku bukan?'_

'_Obito..... '_

-o-

"Kakashi-kun."

Suara tersebut mengagetkan Kakashi, Ia berbalik, dan menemukan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Minato-sensei..." Kakashi berusaha menghapus air matanya, suaranya gemetar.

Setelah Ia berhasil menghapus air matanya, dan juga menenangkan dirinya. Kakashi lalu menatap Minato, dia melihat seorang bayi munggil berambut pirang berada di pangkuan Sensei-nya itu. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat tentang rencana penyegelan Kyuubi.

"Sensei! Apa benar...."

"Kakashi-kun. Maaf aku terlambat." Minato memotong ucapan Kakashi.

Kakashi tertegun mendengarnya, Ia tidak menyalahkan Sensei-nya itu, termasuk pada saat Obito meninggal.

Tiba-tiba, dalam 0,00...1 detik, Minato menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok lelaki berjubah putih itu, dan di temukanlah, kini ia berada di depan Kyuubi.

-o-

Para Shinobi yang kelelahan, bercucuran keringat dan juga darah, dan yang pastinya yang masih hidup–melihat Minato sontak senang. Mereka menanti-nanti kedatangan pemimpin desa mereka itu. Berharap pemimpin mereka membunuh Kyuubi yang telah membunuh sahabat dan keluarga mereka.

Minato menatap Kyuubi, dia menggigit jempol tangannya hingga berdarah, membentuk handseal, lalu menapakkan tangannya ke tanah,

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" teriak Minato.

"POOF!!!"

-o-

.

.

Kini Minato berada di atas seekor katak. Katak itu sangat besar, berwarna merah,memakai baju dan juga memiliki bekas luka vertikal di mata kirinya.

"Oi Minato! Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya katak besar berwarna merah itu. Memutarkan matanya, berusaha menatap kepada Minato yang berada dikepalanya.

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu, Oyabun."

Gamabunta lalu melihat kedepan, terlihat dengan jelas siluman Rubah berekor sembilan, dia juga menerawang ke sekelilingnya, hancur, dan beratus-ratus mayat bergelimpangan.

"Cih.... lalu, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Dalam hal ini, tampaknya aku tak akan bisa membunuh rubah sialan itu."

"Kutahu, Bunta. Aku hanya memintamu untuk membantuku menyegel rubah itu pada anakku."

Kata-kata Minato menyebabkan pupil katak yang lebar itu semakin melebar,

"An...." ucapan Gamabunta terpotong, Kyuubi mengibaskan ekornya ke arah mereka,

"Berpegangan Minato!" teriak Gamabunta, lalu melompat dengan sangat tinggi ke udara, menghindari hentakan ekor kyuubi yang menghancurkan berhektar-hektar tanah tersebut.

"Groowwllll" Kyuubi menggeram, matanya buas.

Minato menatap Kyuubi selagi di udara. Lalu menatap anaknya yang di pangkunya dengan erat oleh lengan kirinya, tangan kanannya berpegangan pada baju Gamabunta. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka dengan sukses mendarat di tanah. Minato berdiri, memejamkan matanya, menyiapkan mentalnya, lalu membuka matanya. Ia meletakan Naruto yang sedang tertidur di atas Gamabunta.

"Oyabun, Kumulai.."

Gamabunta mengangguk, tak berkata apa-apa, Minato membuat Handseal dengan kedua tangannya, sangat cepat, bahkan, sharingan pun tak akan mampu mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Gerakan tangannya berhenti, dia berteriak,

"Hijutsu : shinigami no shōkan !!"

* * *

Langit bergemuruh, tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar, angin kencang berhembus dengan kencang, daun-daun berterbangan. Langit malam itu bertambah gelap, terbelah, muncul cahaya dari sana. Cahaya yang turun dari langit dan turun kebumi itu berada di antara Gamabunta dan Kyuubi.

-o-

Minato sedikit menghalangi penglihatannya dengan tangannya, silau.

Setelah beberapa lama, Ia menurunkan tangannya, memandangi cahaya itu, tampak olehnya sosok seorang lelaki dalam cahaya yang kini mulai memudar.

Lelaki itu berambut pirang pucat, memakai topi putih berstrip hijau, baju dan celana berwarna hijau tua, jaket berwarna hitam dengan motif diamond berwarna putih di bawahnya, memakai geta, tongkat di tangan kirinya, membuka kipas hingga menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Berdiri di udara.

"Kurasa aku tidak berada di tokoku." itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut lelaki getaboshi itu, dengan nada yang amat santai dengan muka terbego yang dimilikinya.

"Ano....Apa anda shinigami?"

Getaboshi membalikkan kepalanya, Ia melihat seorang lelaki pirang berjubah putih yang berdiri di atas seekor katak besar, juga seorang bayi dibawah kaki lelaki itu. Getaboshi memutuskan untuk menjawab, membuka mulutnya hingga berbentuk segitiga, lalu berkata,

"Yah... salam kenal, namaku Urahara Kisuke." Kisuke tersenyum, matanya kini melengkung bak lengkungan pelangi.

"Ah,ya. salam kenal, Namaku Mi..."

"GROWWWLLL!!!"

Kali ini, ucapan Minato yang terpotong. Kyuubi meraung, ekornya bergerak ke segala arah, tangan Kyuubi mengarah padanya, hendak mencabik-cabik. Minato dan Gamabunta terkesiap, sementara Kisuke menutup Kipasnya, Kipasnya ditujukan pada Kyuubi,

"Bakudou No.61, _Rikujōkōrō__"_

Muncul seberkas cahaya dari tangannya. Cahaya itu melaju dengan cepat dan kini melingkar di perut Kyuubi. Seketika itu, Kyuubi berhenti bergerak.

"Jurus apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" tanya Minato, takjub.

"Ra – Ha – Sia " senyum Kisuke, Ia kembali membuka kipasnya, dan menutupi mulutnya lagi. Ia melihat-lihat keadaan disekeliling mereka. Ratusan mayat bersimbah darah, desa yang hampir tak berbentuk, hancur. Kisuke menatap Minato dibalik topinya. Menanti jawaban.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato. Aku memakai jurus yang kubuat, dan menyebabkan Urahara-san berada disini." kata Minato ketika melihat tatapan Kisuke. "Aku memanggilmu kesini karena... yah, dapat kau lihat, Monster rubah yang disana menyerang desa ka......"

Minato tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk, keringatnya menetes dengan deras. Melihat Minato, Kisuke menutup kipasnya.

"Kupuji kehebatanmu karena dapat membuatku berada disini, Namikaze-san." ucap Kisuke ,"Tapi, sepertinya jurus itu mulai meminta imbalannya."

Minato tersenyum sedih, menundukkan kepalanya, hingga ia bisa melihat Naruto dengan jelas. Minato mengambil Naruto yang kini berada di depannya, memangkunya, dan berdiri. Lalu menatap Kisuke dengan serius,

"Urahara-san, aku minta, tolong segel rubah itu pada anakku." Minato menyodorkan Naruto pada Kisuke.

Meskipun tampak gila, meminta menyegel monster Rubah itu pada anaknnya sendiri, Kisuke memperhatikan tatapan Minato, dia tahu lelaki dihadapannya itu sangat serius. Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Namikaze-san, tolong letakkan anak anda lagi seperti tadi."

Kisuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minato ke Kyuubi, " Aku akan mulai."_  
_

* * *

**Gamabunta PoV**

"Hijutsu : shinigami no shōkan !!"

Ku mendengar Minato berteriak nama jurus– yang baru kali ini kudengar. Tiba-tiba langit bergemuruh, tanah yang kupijak bergetar, angin kencang menerpa kulitku. Lalu kulihat seberkas cahaya turun dari langit– tepat di hadapanku. Aku memejamkan mataku sedikit, yah.... cahaya itu sangat silau. Ketika cahaya itu telah memudar, kubuka mataku. Dan, kudengar Minato berkata,

"Ano.... Apa anda shinigami?"

Aku memutarkan mataku ke atas, dan melihat Minato, Aneh, dia berbicara sendiri...

"Ah,ya. salam kenal, Namaku Mi..."

Belum sempat kuberpikir lagi, Kyuubi meraung, ekornya bergerak ke segala arah, tangan Kyuubi mengarah padaku dan Minato, tampaknya hendak mencabik-cabik. Aku terkesiap, tangan kananku hendak menggenggam pisau kesayanganku.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Rubah sialan itu berhenti bergerak. Aku menatap Rubah sialan itu dengan heran.

Ku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari Kyuubi ke Minato, dia berbicara sendiri lagi. Tapi aku merasa, dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Aku ingin bertanya kepada Minato, tapi kubatalkan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, tidak ada suara yang kudengar. Seketika itu, suara keras mengagetkanku, suara itu berasal dari Kyuubi.

Tampaknya, Kyuubi terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba, Ia diam, tak bergerak, tak bernafas, tampak mati. Chakra berwarna merah mulai keluar dari permukaan kulitnya, bergerak menuju arahku dan Minato.

Kuputarkan mataku ke atas, ternyata chakra itu mulai memasuki perut seorang bayi, bayi yang kini mulai menangis dengan keras, anak Minato.

Aku merasa kasihan pada anak Minato. Demi desa, ia menjadi tempat penyegelan Rubah sialan itu. Meskipun aku tahu, anak Minato akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat dengan bijuu terkuat dalam dunia Shinobi**–**tersegel dalam tubuhnya.

Lama kemudian, Chakra merah itu telah habis,memudar. Lalu aku menatap Kyuubi, aku kaget, tubuh Kyuubi perlahan-lahan menghilang.

.

.

Penduduk Konoha mulai berlarian mendekati kami. Tampaknya, mereka bersorak kegirangan karena Kyuubi telah menghilang. _Kyuubi, Siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang telah sukses membunuh keluarga dan sahabat mereka. _

Kuputarkan mataku sekali lagi, melihat Minato. Minato berdiri diatas kepalaku sambil memangku seorang bayi, bayi yang masih menangis dengan keras. Tiba-tiba saja, dia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Aku tersentak, Begitu pula dengan penduduk Konoha dan para Shinobi yang sedang mendekati kami.

Minato jatuh dari kepalaku dan hendak membentur tanah. Kusegera membuka mulutku, menjulurkan lidahku, dan menangkap Minato dengan sempurna.

Perlahan, kuletakan Minato yang sedang memangku anaknya itu dengan erat di atas tanah.

Kuperhatikan wajah Minato, Ia kini telah meninggal. Lalu kufokuskan penglihatanku pada anaknya, anaknya kini memiliki semacam garis tipis seperti kumis rubah di tiap pipinya. Di perutnya, terdapat suatu lingkaran spiral berwarna merah berputar dari pusar bayi itu.

'segel'

Aku membungkukkan kepalaku, penghormatan terakhir dariku kepadanya.

.

.

Lalu pergi...

"POOF!!"

– **TBC –**

**

* * *

****_Author Note..._**

Huft, selesai juga chapter yang GJ dan aneh ini.. ini fanfic pertama Author,

Author sangaaaat salut pada reader yang baca chapter ini ampe beres.

Oh iya,

(1) Ide Kyuubi menyerang Kuil Api itu, Author dapat dari doujin Kunoichi-san.

(2) Hijutsu : shinigami no shōkan ini murni jurus karangan Author. Diambil dari google Translate (Author gak bisa bhs. Jepang) ^_^

(3) Bakudou No.61, _Rikujōkōrō_, Author juga ambil ini dari Bleach..

(4) Nanao, OC. Ia mati saat Kyuubi attack. Author gak mau capek-capek nyeritain dia. Karena kalo dia masih hidup, mungkin dia bakal ngangkat Naruto jadi anaknya.

(5) Minato ke mana aja si? Ketemu Tobi. Dan pastinya, Minato nyadar Kyuubi di kendaliin bukan?

(6) Btw, Anak yang ada di tempat evakuasi itu Iruka. Ada yang nyadar??

(7) Terakhir, Maaf bila fanfic ini banyak keganjilan. Hehe XP

Kayaknya gitu ajah, Bagi yang baca, harap reviewnya yahh!


	2. It's Only Beginning

_Disclaimer_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_Bagaimana jika jurus yang digunakan oleh Yondaime tidak sengaja menyebabkan dunia Naruto terhubung dengan kota Karakura?_

_Naruto bisa melihat arwah? Shinigami?_

_Mungkin OOC, alur gak jelas dan gak nyambung, ceritanya lambat, aneh, panjang, garing, ga jelas, minim deskrip, kalimat rumpang, dan sebagainya._

_Rated : T – Indonesian – Adventure / General – Naruto.U – Crossover Naruto & Bleach_

_

* * *

Author Note :_

Hi! Chapter 2 update!

Berbeda dengan chapter 1, chapter 2 ini lebih pendek.. 2000an words

Tapi tetap aja, Author harap reader mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, hangat, aman dan tentram. *hoalaah*

Btw, Naruto mulai muncul di Chapter ini... XD

* * *

--

**Shinigami**

**Chapter 2 – It's Only Beginning**

**--**

**

* * *

**_**Six Year's after Kyuubi Attack **_**: 18.15 p.m**

'_Hosh... Hosh...'_

Engahan anak lelaki yang tengah berlari itu**–**sangatlah keras dan jelas. Anak lelaki itu berambut pirang, bermata cerulean, terdapat kumis aneh di pipinya, memakai kaos hitam bermotif spiral di tengahnya, celana pendek putih, dan juga sepasang sendal shinobi. Yah, Perkiraanmu benar, namanya Uzumaki Naruto, anak yatim piatu yang tahun lalu diusir dari panti**–**dan kini hidup seorang diri di Apartemennya.

Dia barusan dari Ichiraku, Salah satu dari sangat sedikit tempat dimana dirinya diterima. Bahkan, ia merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama mereka, dengan 20 mangkok ramen gratis tentunya.

Sejak pulang dari Ichiraku, Naruto memutar jalan, melewati jalan yang sepi. Menghindarkan diri dari sesuatu...

Yah sesuatu, Sesuatu yang Ia hindari sejak tadi,

Penduduk Konoha....

Entah kenapa, setiap 10 Oktober**–**penduduk Konoha selalu marah, benci, dan mengeluarkan pandangan menyeramkan padanya. Hmm... ralat: penduduk Konoha selalu marah, benci, dan mengeluarkan pandangan menyeramkan padanya**–**dan semakin menjadi-jadi pada hari ini.

"Ternyata kau disini,** –**Monster!"

Naruto membalikan kepalanya ke belakang. Kaget. Tampak di matanya sosok seorang Pria**–**yang mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau dan celana biru. Parahnya, membawa pisau.

Naruto segera lari secepat yang Ia bisa. Tapi, gagal. Kini, Pria itu mencengkram kerah bajunya. Ia meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku!! Lepaskan !!" teriak Naruto, marah.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu, **–**monster. Bersiaplah untuk mati!!!!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Hendak menyabetkan pisaunya pada anak yang berada dalam cengkraman tangannya itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan cepat. Ia gemetar, ketakutan.

-o-

**Naruto PoV**

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu, **–**monster. Bersiaplah untuk mati!!!!"

Ku mendengar perkataannya. Aku tak mengerti, perasaan**–**aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya. Bahkan, aku tak mengenalnya. Aku hendak protes, tapi kulihat Pria itu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Berdasarkan perkataannya, sepertinya dia akan membunuhku.

Aku gemetar, mataku melebar, takut. Apakah aku mau akan mati disini ?, Tidak! Aku tidak akan mati sampai menjadi Hokage!

Tangannya mulai bergerak dengan cepat. Aku pun dengan segera menutup mataku.

Aku akan mati ?

.

.

Hening. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa.

'Aneh' , pikirku. Lalu aku membuka mataku.

.

Ternyata Pria itu gagal membunuhku. Pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh tangan seseorang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku penyelamatku itu,

Penyelamatku itu ternyata seorang Anbu, memakai topeng dengan corak aneh, dan juga memiliki rambut berwarna perak. Perasaan, Aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Melanggar undang-undang Konoha pasal 112 ayat 3. Kau mengerti apa maksudnya itu kan? " ucap Anbu itu.

Tampaknya, ucapan Anbu itu telah membuat Pria yang menyerangku bergidik, pucat. Ia melepaskanku yang masih dalam cengkraman tangannya itu dengan segera.

Akupun segera kabur. Berlarian menjauhi penyerangku tadi. Yah... lumayan jauh, tapi aku segera berhenti, aku mendengar suara dari tempatku tadi berada. Keras, suara kesakitan. Aku pun membalikan tubuhku karena penasaran.

* * *

**Time skip, 6 year's later again. Nami no kuni. **

Hari yang cerah, hangat. Burung-burung berkicauan. Damai, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran keempat orang shinobi Konoha yang baru saja melakukan pertarungan sengit.

Yah... mereka melawan Gato dan bawahan-bawahannya. Gato, kambing hitam yang telah membuat Nami no kuni ini miskin.

Tetapi kini dia telah mati, para penduduk pun berusaha membangun kembali desa mereka. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ada pengorbanan nyawa. Salah satunya, Haku dan Zabuza. Meskipun awalnya Haku dan Zabuza itu adalah bawahan Gato, Zabuza lah yang telah membunuh mantan majikannya itu. Dan, tentu saja.. Keempat shinobi Konoha itu menghormati mereka.

Bahkan, kini keempat shinobi Konoha itu berada di depan makam Haku dan Zabuza.

Kedua makam itu berbentuk salib, berbahan kayu. Di kedua salib itu di gantungkan karangan bunga. Tepat di belakang makam sebelah kanan, ditancapkan sebilah Pedang besar, dapat di tebak dengan mudah bahwa itu adalah makam Zabuza. Dan di sebelah kirinya, makam Haku. Di depan makam mereka masing-masing terdapat kue sesaji.

"Yosh.. sudah cukup. Kita pulang ke Konoha sekarang." ucap salah satu shinobi Konoha itu. Tampaknya masih 20 tahunan, berambut perak, memakai hitai-ate secara diagonal sehingga menutupi mata kirinya, dan tentu saja memakai masker. Copy ninja**–**Kakashi Hatake.

"Ano... Kakashi-sensei, boleh aku berada disini sendiri sebentar?" tanya seorang anak _blonde _yang paling pendek dari 3 orang bocah shinobi yang lain.

_Blonde_ itu memakai jaket orange yang agak kebesaran**–**dari tubuhnya, celana yang juga orange, whisker mark, hitai-ate di dahinya. Yahh... siapa lagi shinobi di dunia ini yang memakai baju orange**–**yang seakan berkata 'kill me!' selain Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan muridnya itu hanya tersenyum. Sementara, satu anak perempuan berambut pink**–**juga berjidat lebar menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, dan menatap anak emo yang berada disebelahnya dengan muka merona. _Anak emo_, pasti membunyikan bel di kepalamu kan? Si jenius dan satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa di Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, melihat Naruto yang berada disebelahnya, dan berkata,

"Hnn.. Kalau mau ngambil kue sesaji, bilang aja, -DOBE,"

"TEME!!!!" Teriak Naruto, dan keluarlah listrik dari mata naruto ke mata Sasuke, wow! listrik nya berwarna biru, mungkin bisa dimanfaatkan buat cadangan listrik, berguna banget kalau aliran/ngajepret kan?.

"NARUTO!!! Berhenti memandang Sasuke-kun seperti itu!! Dan juga jangan panggil Sasuke-kun 'TEME'!!!" marah gadis bermata emerald yang sejak tadi menatap Sasuke. Dan kini menatap Naruto dengan _death glare_ khasnya. Haruno Sakura, salah satu dari anggota tetap Sasuke FansClub di Konoha Ninja Academy.

"Yare-yare..." kakashi menghela nafas, lalu mengacak-acak rambut kedua bocah yang sedang beradu tatapan mata itu**–**yang juga sekaligus menghentikan tatapan listrik mereka berdua.

"Naruto." Ucap Kakashi,

"ngg? Apa Kakashi-sensei..?" Naruto membalikan mukanya ke Kakashi. Ia memasang lekukan tajam pada bibirnya, cemberut.

"Aku, Sasuke, dan Sakura akan pergi ke rumah Tazuna. Kami tunggu kamu disana." Ucap Kakashi, tersenyum. Senyum yang tersembunyi di balik maskernya, tapi dapat dengan mudah diketahui karena matanya juga ikut tersenyum. Naruto memandang Kakashi, menyipitkan matanya, mencerna baik-baik dengan otaknya satu persatu kata yang telah diucapkan gurunya itu.

.

Loading...

.

"AKU SANGAAT SAYANG PADAMUU, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat memeluk Kakashi bagaikan memeluk big teddy bear. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa melongo, _hah? karena hal kecil begini?_

"Oi... Hentikan, Lepaskan aku..." ucap Kakashi yang dengan segera kembali ke normal mode dari senyum mode miliknya. Bukannya melepas Kakashi, Naruto malah semakin erat memeluknya.

Erat.... semakin erat..... dan semakin erat...

"Butuh..... ber... nap... as....." suara Kakashi semakin lama semakin pelan, matanya membulat seperti bola golf,

Dan pingsan.

-o-

Akhirnya.. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi-sensei tentunya**–**yang baru bangun setelah pingsan 5 menit**– **meninggalkan makam Zabuza dan Haku dan menuju rumah Tazuna.

Naruto memperhatikan mereka semakin menjauh, dan ketika mereka akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya, Ia membalikan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kuburan Zabuza dan Haku.

"Bocah, kutahu sejak tadi kau bisa melihat kami." ucap seorang pria yang hanya memakai yukata putih polos, melayang di atas makam Zabuza.

"Hahaha... ketahuan yah?" Naruto tertawa kecil, kemudian melanjutkan, "Zabuza, Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Huh, mataku tajam. Bocah." jawab Zabuza dengan bangga.

"Ehm... Naruto... dan juga teman-temanmu. Terimakasih telah memakamkan kami." Ucap Haku yang berada di sebelah makam Zabuza**–**dengan sopan . Haku tak jauh berbeda dari Zabuza, hanya memakai yukata putih polos dan melayang di atas makamnya sendiri.

"Heh.. ya sama-sama!! Berterimakasih juga makam kalian berdekatan, jadi kalian bisa ngobrol. Hehe" ucap Naruto dengan foxy grin miliknya.

"Yah... itu juga..." ucap Haku, melihat Zabuza yang ada disampingnya, mukanya memerah. Hee??merah??.

Zabuza melihat Haku yang merah merona, lalu dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bocah, secara tidak langsung kau mengusir temanmu dan berbicara dengan kami. Sebenarnya, ada maksud apa?"

"Tidak ada hal yang istimewa... " jawab Naruto yang sejurus kemudian menatap lurus pada Zabuza dan Haku.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan selamat tinggal saja pada kalian...". Naruto menghela nafas, "Kalau saja kalian bisa berpindah dari kuburan itu, mungkin kuajak kalian ke desa Konoha." sesal Naruto. Ia kini menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tanah yang coklat.

Zabuza dan Haku menatap kepada Naruto. Haku tersenyum, "Ya.. aku akan senang hati menerimanya bila aku bisa, Naruto.."

Naruto menaikan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Haku dengan nada yang sangat lembut bagaikan seorang Ibu.

"Ku juga kalau bisa**–**ingin melihat-lihat desa Konoha, bocah ." tambah Zabuza.

Naruto menatap mereka berdua, lalu membalikan tubuhnya**–**dan kini membelakangi mereka, "Mungkin aku akan kesini lagi. Sampai nanti.."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Haku dan Zabuza tersenyum. "Ya... Kutunggu Naruto..." ucap Haku

Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkan Haku dan Zabuza, tersenyum. Menengadahkan kepalanya, Menatap langit,

'Hari yang cerah, bukankah begitu?'

* * *

**Time skip again.. Konoha graveyard at 15.00 p.m**

**Sarutobi PoV**

Bosan... sudah satu bulan Naruto tidak mengunjungiku...

Meskipun seringpula Asuma dan Konohamaru mengunjungiku, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengobrol dengan mereka, dan menanyakan kabar dari mereka.. yah, kecuali kalau mereka berkata sendiri.

Minggu kemarin, kudengar dari Asuma.. Kakashi dan Sasuke masih belum sadarkan diri, tentu saja aku khawatir pada mereka. Dan juga, pada Naruto.. Aku tak menyangka Itachi-kun dan organisasi yang diikutinya**–**yang bernama 'Akatsuki' itu mengincar Kyuubi, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Apa dia dendam pada Konoha?

Haah.... Minato-kun, apa kau sadar pada kesalahan yang sudah kamu buat pada anakmu sendiri?? Ah,sudahlah,

.

Lalu, akupun mengutuk desain kuburan Konoha ini. Meskipun kuburanku tampak di istimewakan**–**bahkan diberi patung api, yah.. meskipun aku suka juga sih..** –**posisi kuburanku jauh dengan shinobi-shinobi yang lain. Meskipun hanya hantu, tapi aku tetap manusia juga bukan?. Manusia itu makhluk sosial, butuh bersosialisasi dengan sesamanya karena saling membutuhkan. Begitulah yang ada di buku...

Haah...

Tampaknya hari ini aku banyak menghela nafas....

"Jiiii-chan!!!!"

-o-

**Normal PoV**

"Jiiii-chan!!!!" Terdengar suara riang, lantang dan keras. Suara itu berasal dari seorang anak berambut pirang yang sedang berlarian menuju makam Sandaime. Tampaknya senang. Di tangannya, dia membawa mangkok.

"Hai... Naruto..." ucap arwah Sandaime itu, kali ini juga tidak beda dengan Haku dan Zabuza. Hanya memakai Yukata putih polos, begitu pula dengan semua arwah shinobi yang masih berada di makam itu.

"Yo, Jii-chan! Kubawakan pork-ramen sebagai sesajenmu kali ini!!" ucap Naruto dengan riangnya. Lalu duduk di depan Makam Sandaime. Sandaime hanya melihat Naruto, memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang kegirangan itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto... Lagipula..."

"Auphwa??" tanya Naruto, dimulutnya sudah penuh dengan ramen, pork ramen...., ramen yang dibawanya untuk sesajen Sandaime.

'Pastinya kamu makan sendiri ramennya...' lanjut Sandaime dalam hati. sweat dropped.

.

.

"Oh iya, Jii-chan!!," kata Naruto setelah habis memakan ramen sesajennya untuk Sandaime. Sandaime yang sedari tadi melamun memandang langit kini memberi perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke-teme sudah sadar!!" lanjut Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." balas Sandaime dengan singkat. Meskipun dalam hatinya dia sangat lega.

"Jii-chan, apa kamu tahu siapa yang menyadarkan Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke-teme?!" tanya Naruto dengan begitu semangatnya. Tampaknya, hendak memberitahukan Sandaime semua yang telah dialaminya berminggu-minggu terakhir ini.

"Tsunade. Dan dia yang menjadi Godaime, benar bukan?" jawab Sarutobi dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"..." Naruto terdiam. Matanya menyipit, gagal, kenapa hantu orang tua di hadapannya ini bisa tahu. Sementara, Sandaime hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, dan menjawab pertanyaan yang seakan tertulis di muka Naruto itu,

"Hahaha... Aku tahu dari Asuma, katanya kamu dan Jiraiya mencari Tsunade." jawab Sandaime, tersenyum, "Lalu, apa saja yang terjadi Naruto?"

"Hehehe... kuberitahu yah...." ucap Naruto yang kembali semangat menceritakan perjalanannya pada Sandaime.

* * *

**The last timeskip in this Chapter..**

Pagi yang cerah, burung burung berkicauan dengan riangnya di setiap sudut desa Konoha. Keadaan pagi itu sangat kontras sekali dengan kondisi hati seorang gadis berambut pink, berdahi lebar, dan juga memakai baju merah kesayangannya.

Kini ia menangis, menangis dihadapan 6 orang bocah lelaki seumurannya. Mereka semua memakai hitai-ate, genin Konoha.

"Naruto.. ini.. permohonanku... seumur.. hidup... tolong... bawa... Sasuke kembali...." ucap gadis itu, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Tetesan air mata menuruni pipinya yang lembut dan jatuh ketanah.

Naruto hanya melihat gadis itu, dan tersenyum dengan foxy-grin miliknya. Ia mengangkat tangannya hingga lurus sepundak. Memasang pose thumb-up seperti Guy.

"Aku pasti membawa Sasuke kembali!!! Itu janjiku seumur hidup!!" ucap Naruto dengan lantang, lalu terkekeh-kekeh.

Ia membalikan badan, juga dengan keempat temannya yang lain, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba. Mulai meninggalkan Konoha.

Gadis itu masih gemetar, menangis. Ia memandangi kelima anak lelaki itu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Naruto... Terima.. kasih.."

-o-

_Janji.. Janji itu seperti hutang. Bagaimana bila kita tak bisa membayarnya? Apa kamu merasa bersalah?_

-o-**  
**

– **TBC –**

**

* * *

**_Author Note again..._

Dikit?? Haha.. arti judulnya juga ini hanya permulaan... XD

Oh iya... Ini fic GJ dan ga nyambung yah?? Banyak time-skip ga jelas lagi O.o... Author juga mengakui ini minim deskripsi.. Gomen!!

Haha.. kayaknya ketebak rencana selanjutnya apa..

Kuucapkan lagi... Author sangaat salut bagi yang baca chapter ini sampai habis.

Oke, Masuk ke bagian penjelasan..

(1) Anbu yang waktu itu Kakashi... ah, udah ketebak ia?

(2) Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto waktu 6 tahun itu?.. Liad aja di summary

(3) Kubuat Naruto dilindungi undang-undang disini ;D (emang hewan? *digetok*).. Kenapa? Karena Author sangat heran**–**meskipun Naruto sangat dibenci, tidak diceritakan ada yang mencoba membunuhnya waktu kecil.

(4) Kenapa para arwahnya hanya memakai yukata putih polos, tidak bisa menjauhi makamnya dan TIDAK ADA RANTAI KARMA??.. Ah, itu rahasia Author. Lalu ngapain Author taruh di bagian penjelasan?? o.O *digebug*

Sip, gitu ajah... Yang baca, Author harap reviewnya yah!! *Bows*

Author harap saran dan kritik atau mungkin juga pendapat reader pada fanfic ini.


	3. Death and Fishcake

_Disclaimer_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_Bagaimana jika jurus yang digunakan oleh Yondaime tidak sengaja menyebabkan dunia Naruto terhubung dengan kota Karakura?_

_Naruto bisa melihat arwah? Shinigami?_

_Mungkin OOC, alur gak nyambung, ceritanya lambat, aneh, panjang, garing, ga jelas, minim deskrip, kalimat rumpang, dan sebagainya._

_Rated : T – Indonesian – Adventure / General – Naruto.U – Crossover Naruto & Bleach_

_

* * *

Author Note :_

Hai! Author kembali dengan fanfic panjang yang begitu GJ dan gak nyambungnya.. Hwahaha *reader: woo!!* *ditimpuk bata*

Uuh.. ga ada basa-basi.. mulai aja.. *pundung*

oh iya.. thx banget bwt yang ngereview.. hiks *terharu*

* * *

---

**Shinigami**

**Chapter 3 – Death and Fishcake**

---

* * *

***

Lembah akhir.. Tempat berlangsungnya pertarungan sang legenda, Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama. Untuk mengenang pertarungan mereka, dibangunlah kedua patung sang legenda itu, patung tersebut saling berhadapan serta mengapit sebuah air terjun. Tempat itu.. merupakan tanda bukti pertarungan mereka yang sangat dahsyat.

Dan kini..

Seakan-akan mengikuti jejak kedua legenda tersebut, berdirilah seorang lelaki berambut hitam di atas sungai Lembah itu. Ia mencengkram tinggi-tinggi kerah jaket lelaki berambut pirang hingga kakinya tidak menapak. Tampak sharingan di mata lelaki berambut hitam itu, dan juga corak hitam aneh menghiasi kulit putihnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut pirang mencoba menatap Sasuke dengan penglihatannya yang mulai kabur, darah menetes dari bibir dan juga tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, banyak sobekan di jaket orange kesayangannya, dan sobekan yang paling tampak adalah lubang di dada kirinya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemandangan ini serasa terulang kembali...

"Huh, lihat dirimu sekarang, dobe." Sasuke yang tersenyum licik mulai membentuk chidori di tangan kanannya. Hendak menusuk jantung Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah tak berdaya akibat pertarungannya tadi. Pertarungan yang berat memang, baik Sasuke dan Naruto telah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga dan kemampuannya. Tapi, pada akhir**–**Naruto salah langkah. Dan mengakibatkan lelaki itu di atas angin. Dan Naruto tahu dia telah kalah... dan gagal.

'Maaf Sakura-chan....' batinnya, lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya, seulas senyum mulai muncul dan menghiasi wajah lelahnya.

_Apa kamu tahu?_

_Aku selalu ingin berbicara denganmu.. menjadi temanmu.. bercerita banyak hal yang mungkin sama kita rasakan.._

_Pedih.. pahit.. sakit.. dan kesepian._

_Tapi.. Aku iri padamu.. Apa kamu tahu mengapa?_

_Kamu selalu dikelilingi banyak orang, dipuja, dibanggakan.. dan juga di kagumi._

_Iri... sangat iri..._

_Aku sadar aku sangat berbeda denganmu.._

_Aku hanyalah orang gagal._

_Aku ingin melampauimu.. mengalahkanmu.._

_Tanpa sadar, aku menjadikanmu sebagai rivalku.._

_Dan.. Apa kamu tahu?_

_Dalam hatiku, aku sangat senang bisa se-team denganmu._

_Berkelahi denganmu.. sangat menyenangkan._

_Kamu.._

Memperhatikan senyum yang berada di wajah Naruto itu, Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata kau sudah siap akan kematianmu sendiri, dobe!" ejeknya. Tapi ternyata, ejekan Sasuke tak mempengaruhi raut wajah Naruto. Dia masih tetap tersenyum, bahkan senyumnya melebar. Dan, yang terlukis di wajah Sasuke hanyalah kebingungan, senyum liciknya yang tadi telah memudar. Dia memandangi Naruto, merasa di hiraukan.

"Sasuke..." ucap Naruto dengan tiba-tiba seraya membuka matanya perlahan. Ucapannya tadi telah menangkap perhatian lelaki dihadapannya itu. Dia masih tersenyum.

_Kamu.. adalah teman terdekatku._

"Terima kasih..."

Sasuke terdiam, memandangi sosok tak berdaya yang berada di cengkraman tangannya itu dengan sorot mata tak percaya.. Apa yang tadi dobe katakan? Terimakasih??

"Ha... Hwahahaha!!! Jadi itu ucapan terakhirmu dobe??!" seru Sasuke. Tangan kirinya mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap-siap menusuk jantung lelaki tak berdaya yang berada di cengkeraman tangan kanannya ini. Sasuke tersenyum, senyum penuh kemenangan.....

"Selamat tinggal dobe."

***

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Membasahi tubuh mereka. Sasuke berdiri terpaku memandangi Naruto**–**yang bersimbah darah yang kini tergeletak di tanah itu. Air hujan seakan membersihkan tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah, darah Naruto. Ia memandanginya dengan mata yang sebagian tertutupi poninya. Air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya yang memang sudah basah karena air hujan.

'Kenapa?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Kenapa aku menangis?'

***

**Naruto PoV**

Hujan turun. Aku berdiri di samping Sasuke yang kini tampaknya sedang menangis. Aku tak mengerti.

Lalu, aku memandangi tubuhku yang tergeletak tak bergerak di sana. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah mati. Tentu saja, aku bukan orang yang terlampau bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya, hemm... meskipun awalnya aku bingung juga. Kemudian aku kembali menatap Sasuke, dia mulai bergerak, pergi menjauh dan perlahan bayangannya tak terlihat lagi di mataku. Dapat di tebak, dia pergi ke Orochimaru. Maaf, aku gagal, gagal menghentikan temanku itu.

Aku kemudian memandangi langit yang kelabu. Air hujan masih turun dan membasahi bumi. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara percikan air yang dilangkahi, aku terperanjat, itu.. pakkun dan Kakashi-sensei!!

Mereka dengan cepat melewatiku, tak menyadari aku yang berada disini, dan segera menuju tubuhku yang tergeletak bersimbah darah disana. Aku memandangi mereka, Kakashi sensei terduduk di sebelah tubuhku. Dan... aku terpaku disini, tak mau mendekati mereka, lebih tepatnya tubuhku itu. Aku hanya belum sanggup. Setelah beberapa lama menatap tubuhku yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan tatapan sedihnya, dia memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf.. aku terlambat" ucapnya. Ia merangkul tubuhku dan mulai pergi dari sini bersama pakkun. Aku masih terdiam, menatap kepergian mereka yang perlahan menghilang. Dan ketika aku mulai menyadari,

"Hujan... telah berhenti" gumamku. Aku terduduk, memandang langit, dan kini menikmati pemandangan langit yang berubah cerah itu. Sejenak melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang telah menimpaku. Dulu aku jarang melakukan hal ini. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini aku ingin memandang langit.

"Tak kusangka secepat ini."

Aku kaget, memutar kepalaku kemana suara itu berasal. Di mataku, tampak sosok yang baru kali ini kulihat. Seorang Getaboshi berambut pirang pucat, mengenggam kipas di tangan kirinya dan juga sebuah tongkat di tangan kanannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku datar. Tak begitu peduli. Karenanya, aku mulai teringat tentang Sasuke, kematianku, teman-temanku, dan mungkin juga Konoha. Aku kembali memutar kepalaku, memandangi langit seperti tadi.

"Aku hanya orang lewat." sahutnya dengan riang. Mengetuk kepalanya dengan kipas miliknya dan memasang muka yang menurutku sangat bodoh. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekatiku. Dan kini berdiri di belakangku serta memandangi langit bersamaku. Lalu tersenyum di balik kipas yang terentang miliknya,

"Kamu tahu kamu sudah mati bukan?"

Aku mendengar pertanyaannya, jujur saja aku kaget. Tanpa berbalik, aku menjawab dengan pelan, "Ya.."

.

.

Hening.... Dia tak berbicara lagi. Lama-lama aku penasaran, dan juga.. tak sabar. Aku berdiri dengan cepat, membalikan badan, menatap wajahnya, dan jari telunjukku menunjuk ke muka bodohnya. "Sebenarnya, kenapa kamu ada di sini dan kenapa kamu bisa melihatku?!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya orang lewat.." sahutnya dengan santai sambil tersenyum polos dan tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, Uzumaki-san."

Aku segera melihat tubuhku.. aneh... gumamku dalam hati. Aku masih memakai baju yang tadi kupakai, sama persis dengan tubuhku yang tadi. Darah juga tampak di bajuku. Dan yang berbeda hanyalah.. 2 buah rantai aneh, yang satu terjulur dari dadaku, dan yang satu lagi dari perutku. Kemudian, aku menyadari hal yang lebih penting...

"Kenapa... kamu bisa tahu namaku?!" tanyaku tak sabar. Tapi kulihat, dia masih tersenyum, mengangkat tongkatnya hingga melintang sepusar. Dan tanpa bisa kuhentikan, dengan cepat dia menyodok tongkatnya itu ke perutku!

"UGHYA!!!!" erangku kesakitan. Sakit..... Aku kemudian menatap si orang lewat tadi tersenyum tanpa dosa, "KAUUUU!!!!" teriakku. Kesabaranku hilang sudah. Aku dengan sebal memukul wajah bodohnya dengan keras. Yah, cukup keras.

"Uuh... mataku..." Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, terduduk di tanah. Cari perhatian, menurutku. Dan lagipula, kurasa aku tidak menonjok matanya.. benar-benar orang yang sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit lagi di bagian perutku, aku terduduk. Keringat bercucuran menuruni wajahku. Dan.. kelihatannya bagian perutku itu bercahaya. Aku menatap si orang aneh yang tiba-tiba tersenyum itu dengan heran. Kupikir.. dia tahu sesuatu.

"A.. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku perlahan padanya. Dia kemudian berdiri, masih tersenyum. "Bangun, Benihime."

Tongkat yang dipegangnya berubah, mengambil bentuk sebuah katana dengan bentuk yang menurutku aneh. Aku tak peduli lagi, kini perutku bertambah sakit. Aku mengerang, aku merasa sesuatu keluar dari perutku perlahan. Setelah beberapa lama, aku tak merasa sakit lagi. Dan kuperhatikan, rantai yang terjulur dari perutku itu sudah tidak ada. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, dan terperanjat. Jauh di depan mataku, Itu.. Kyuubi yang tersegel di perutku. Dia menggeram. Lalu kulihat orang lewat tadi itu meloncat sangat tinggi ke udara, lalu berhenti. Dan kini berdiri di udara dekat Kyuubi. Berdiri di udara?!

Hemm.. Ada yang berbeda dengan Kyuubi. Tentu saja aku sadar tentang itu. Sangat jelas. Dia memiliki rantai aneh yang terjulur dari dadanya... persis sepertiku....

Tiba-tiba dia mengayunkan beberapa ekornya dan juga tangannya, mengarahkan ke orang lewat tadi. Tapi dengan tenang, terlampau tenang.. orang lewat itu mengetuk dahi Kyuubi dengan ujung pangkal katana miliknya. Lalu perlahan muncul huruf kanji 'Shisei' di dahi yang diketuknya. Dan.. yang paling mengagetkanku adalah kemunculan sebuah pintu atau gerbang besar aneh yang dihiasi dengan untaian rantai dan juga tengkorak.

"Apa yangg???!" tanyaku panik.

"Itu gerbang neraka." sahutnya dengan tenang. Aku menoleh, ternyata orang lewat tadi sudah berada di sampingku, cepat sekali...

Gerbang itu terbuka. Angin keluar dari sana sangat kencang, seakan-akan menyeretku. Aku memandangi Kyuubi, kini dia tertarik ke dalam gerbang itu dan tak bisa mengelak. Lalu kudengar suara tawa keras, tampaknya dari sana.... Setelah berhenti, gerbang itu menutup. Dan kemudian menghilang.

.

Hening.. keadaan kembali normal. Berbagai pertanyaan menyerbu kepalaku.. penasaran. Aku menoleh menatap orang lewat tadi, "Sebenarnya... apa yang**–**"

Belum sempat selesai menanyakan pertanyaanku, ujung pangkal katana orang lewat tadi mengetuk dahiku. Tentu saja... aku panik.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKANN???!!!" teriakku padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum tepat di depan mataku, matanya tersembunyi dibalik topi berstrip miliknya, dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Uzumaki-san.."

.

Aneh... pandanganku mulai memudar... semua.. menjadi putih.

* * *

***

Lorong Rumah sakit Konoha... Terlihat dua orang wanita duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan. Yang satu.. Temari, ninja dari Sunagakure, dan yang satu lagi Tsunade. Juga Shikamaru sedang berdiri lumayan jauh dari mereka, dan Ayahnya yang sedang bersandar di dinding dekat Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-sama!!" suara itu mengagetkan mereka berempat. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari Shizune yang kini terengah-engah. Dan juga tampak gelisah, sedih.. dan sebagainya.

"Kondisi Hyuuga Neji sudah stabil." ucapnya dengan pelan. Lalu memandang mereka berempat yang kini memandanginya dengan kebingungan karena dia agak salah tingkah. Dia gugup, menundukan kepalanya. Tak ingin dilihat orang.

"Dan juga.... aku dapat informasi.." lanjutnya, "Baru saja, Hatake Kakashi dengan Uzumaki Naruto sudah kembali... dan, dia meninggal."

Kata-kata Shizune itu telah membuat mereka berempat tersentak. Tsunade dengan segera berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya, "A.. Apa maksudmu??!"

"Naruto.. meninggal, Tsunade-sama. Kelihatannya, Chidori-lah yang menembus jantungnya... Dan itu berarti Sasu**–**" penjelasan Shizune terpotong begitu melihat Shikamaru berlari melewatinya dengan cepat.

"Shikamaru!!!" teriak Shikaku dan mencoba berlari mengejarnya. Lalu, mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan. Tsunade masih memandang Shizune, dan Temari tampaknya memberi perhatian pada yang satu ini. Karena hal ini berhubungan dengan Gaara.

"Di mana dia??!!" tanya Tsunade dengan keras, panik, dan gelisah. Tak mungkin... Apa gara-gara kalung itu juga? Nawaki.., Dan..., dan sekarang Naruto??!. Kutukan apa ini??

"Di lantai satu.. masih bersama Kakashi.." jawab Shizune, ia tak tega mellihat gurunya itu. Tsunade dengan cepat berlari melewatinya, lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Tsunade. Dan akhirnya mereka menghilang dari pandangan Temari. Temari masih duduk disana, mengulang-ulang kembali satu persatu kejadian yang dilihat dan didengarnya dalam kepalanya.

'Gaara....' ucapnya dengan pelan dalam hati. Entah apa reaksinya bila tahu Naruto yang mengubah hidupnya itu kini sudah... mati.

***

"Sakura!!!"

Gadis berambut warna pink itu menoleh. "Ino..." ucapnya, mukanya kusut. Dari tadi Ia memandangi air sungai. Tetap diam saja di situ.

"Sakura! Kudengar mereka sudah kembali!!" riang Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. Kali ini, muka Sakura menjadi cerah. "Kudengar mereka ada di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?"

"Ya... lebih baik kau coba kesana. Kurasa, Sasuke ada disana." goda Ino, menyikut-nyikut lengan Sakura. Sebenarnya, Ia ingin segera ke rumah sakit, tapi Ia teringat Sakura. Merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya sendiri yang sedari tadi murung. Dan, tak diduga.. Sakura tersenyum.

"Thanks.. Oh iya, Ino.. kamu mau ikut juga?" tawar Sakura. Ino hanya mengangguk dengan senang, menyatakan secara tidak langsung 'iya'.

***

"Shikamaru." panggil Shikaku.

Shikamaru yang berkat kucir rambutnya tampak seperti Nanas itu tetap diam. Dia sedang berdiri di taman Rumah sakit. Membelakangi Ayahnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Haahh..." Shikaku menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, dan memandangi punggung anaknya itu dari belakang. "Jadilah lebih kuat untuk melindungi temanmu di kemudian hari. Bukankah itu yang kumaksud?"

Shikamaru masih diam. Tak bergerak. Shikaku tak mencoba untuk mendekatinya, masih memandangi anaknya itu dari belakang. Membiarkannya diam.

.

Lama... tapi kemudian, seluruh tubuh Shikamaru bergetar. Dan.. berurai air mata.

"Ini... semua salahku..." lirihnya.

***

Sakura dan Ino telah sampai di Rumah sakit. Muka mereka berdua cerah, bahkan mereka berdua sempat bercanda di tengah perjalanan mereka. Mereka membuka pintu kaca rumah sakit itu dan menghampiri sebuah meja panjang melengkung yang langsung terlihat dari pintu itu.

"Ano.. Boleh saya tahu dimana kamar Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada seorang Suster yang berada di meja resepsionis.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Suster itu disusul anggukan mereka berdua. "Hemm.. dia tidak ada disini."

Wajah Sakura memucat, Sasuke tidak ada disini?? Dimana dia?

Ino pun tampak bingung, ia mencoba menanyakan pada Suster itu, "Sasuke tidak ada disini?. Lalu.. dimana Akimichi Chouji dan Nara Shikamaru?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Suster itu menempelkan tangannya pada wajahnya, Tampaknya, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tapi untungnya, Suster yang satu ini memiliki ingatan yang kuat.

"Ngg... Ya.. Uchiha-san tidak ada disini. Nara-san yang kutahu tadi berada di atas, dia tak terluka parah. Dan, Akimichi-san di rawat di lantai atas."

Mendengarnya, mata Sakura dan Ino melebar. "Terluka? Apa parah?" gumam Ino.

"Suster! Apa Uzumaki Naruto dirawat disini??." serobot Sakura dengan cepat. Suster itu hanya memandang kearahnya. _Siapa penduduk Konoha yang tidak tahu Uzumaki Naruto?? Si bocah Kyuubi itu? Kurasa tidak. _

"Apa Naruto ada disini?" ulangnya.

"Sakura.. kamu ada disini?" Sakura menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, di lihatnya seorang jonin berambut perak dengan masker.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" pekik Sakura. Ia menghampiri Kakashi bersama Ino. "Apa benar Sasuke tidak ada disini??" tanya Sakura dengan cemas. Tapi, gurunya itu tak menjawabnya. Memejamkan matanya. Sakura tahu apa maksudnya ini.. Misi gagal.

"Kenapa? dimana Naruto??" tanya Sakura dengan cepat ketika dia ingat orang yang berjanji padanya itu.

Kali ini pun, gurunya yang satu ini tak menjawabnya dan malah menatap mata emeraldnya. Lama, tapi kemudian berkata, "Maaf... Sakura, Naruto meninggal."

* * *

***

**Time skip**

Dua hari... hari yang panjang telah berlalu. Dan, siang ini diadakan pemakaman Naruto. Kematian Naruto menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh pelosok desa. Dan akhirnya, banyak penduduk desa yang malah merayakan kematiannya. Meskipun begitu, banyak juga shinobi yang syok mendengar hal ini. Terutama teman-teman Naruto.

Contohnya...

Hinata, orang yang pingsan setelah mendengar kematian Naruto. Ia hampir seharian mengurung diri dikamarnya, menangis...

Kiba, Chouji, Neji... mereka tahu pada saat mereka masih di rumah sakit. Mereka memaksakan diri menghadiri pemakaman ini. Sedangkan Shino yang baru pulang dari misi bersama ayahnya hanya terkaget diam dalam keheningan.

Tentu saja, reaksi mereka beragam. Kebanyakan tak percaya Sasuke-lah yang melakukan ini. Ada juga dari mereka yang menyalahkan Sasuke.

Dan.. Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya yang baru mendengar hal ini, para sensei Naruto dan teman-teman, Iruka, Konohamaru corps, Teuchi dan ayame, dan semua teman Naruto hadir dalam pemakamannya. Kecuali Sakura dan Shikamaru yang entah ada dimana. Bahkan, 3 ninja Suna menghadiri pemakamannya.

Mereka yang datang kesini, kebanyakan memasang muka sedih. Tentu saja.. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka menangis. Suara isak tangis terdengar dengan jelas dalam keheningan ini.

"Di mana Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba pada Ino yang berada disebelahnya.

"Entah... Aku tadi ke rumahnya, tapi katanya dia sudah pergi." Jawab Ino tetap melihat peti bundar temannya itu dimasukan ke liang kubur. Meskipun, sebenarnya ia tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Cih, dasar.." ucap Kiba dengan pelan, menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Aku takut dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Soal menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.. Kupikir Sakura juga." ucap Ino sedih. Dia teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu.. Saat mereka sangat berharap bertemu Sasuke, mereka malah mengetahui Sasuke tak kembali ke Konoha dan parahnya lagi Naruto meninggal.

.

Menit-menit yang terasa panjang berlalu. Pemakaman Naruto sudah selesai, Mereka bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ketika mereka hendak keluar dari pemakaman itu. Mereka melihat sosok tak asing berjalan dari gerbang pemakaman menuju ke arah mereka.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Kiba dengan keras. "Kemana saja kamu?!"

Shikamaru menghiraukan teriakan Kiba. Dia masih tetap berjalan menghampiri mereka, lebih tepatnya Tsunade. Dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Tsunade.

"..." Tsunade diam, dia melihat Shikamaru dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Kenapa...."

Perkataan tak jelas Shikamaru membuat semua yang hadir menaruh perhatian padanya. Shikamaru masih menatap Tsunade itu dengan dingin.

"Kenapa Konoha menyegel Kyuubi pada Naruto?"

***

**Sakura PoV**

Sepi... Tirai kamar itu tidak dibuka. Menyebabkan kamar itu agak gelap meskipun hari sudah siang. Aku masih terduduk diatas ranjang sambil memeluk lututku. Lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada jam weker yang berada di meja kecil dekat ranjangku..

11.30 a.m

Aku kembali menunduk. Aku tentu tahu Naruto di makamkan hari ini, dan mungkin saja pemakamannya itu sudah selesai. Tapi, aku tidak ingin pergi kesana. Tidak ingin.

Dipikiranku terlintas berbagai hal tentang Sasuke.. dan juga Naruto. Di dalam hatiku, aku sangat sedih tentang kepergian Sasuke ke Orochimaru. Dan, tentu saja dia tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto yang telah ingkar janji itu. Naruto yang selalu mengerti dan menyelamatkan diriku, telah mati di tangan Sasuke.

Tak percaya... tak percaya semua hal ini terjadi.

Apa ini salahku? Aku hanya bisa menangis dan memohon-mohon pada Naruto agar membawa kembali Sasuke. Tak berdaya, lemah, dan bergantung pada orang lain. Hanya bisa menonton dan menaruh kepercayaanku. Berharap lebih pada janji yang diterimaku. Benar-benar tak berguna.

Tak berguna... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa harus ku tetap menjadi orang cengeng dan duduk termenung disini?

.

Aku segera merangkak berdiri dari ranjangku. Melangkahkan kakiku dengan pelan ke arah jendela. Membuka tirai jendela itu. Silau.. aku menutupi sedikit pandanganku dengan punggung tanganku. Tampaknya aku terlalu lama mengurung diri dikamarku. Hari ini ternyata sangat cerah.

Aku menatap pemandangan desa Konoha dari jendela kamarku yang berada di lantai dua itu. Tak begitu jelas karena terhalang beberapa atap rumah lain memang. Tapi menurutku, ini cukup.

Dan.... aku sudah memutuskan...

***

Hari sudah malam. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Bahkan petirpun menyambar menggetarkan tanah. Cuaca yang sangat berbeda sekali dengan tadi siang.

Hinata terduduk di kamarnya. Menyendiri.... tadi siang dia menghadiri pemakaman Naruto... orang yang dikagumi dan disukainya sejak dahulu. Dia jadi teringat, kejadian yang terjadi di pemakaman Naruto... kenyataan yang dirahasiakan Konoha pada generasi muda tentang Naruto.

**Flashback**

"Kenapa Konoha menyegel Kyuubi pada Naruto?"

Tsunade kaget. Tak menyangka bocah didepannya itu menanyakan hal seperti itu. Demikian halnya dengan yang lain.... seperti Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka dan lain-lain. Sementara para teman-temannya hanya menatapnya kebingungan. Kyuubi? Segel? Apa maksudnya?

Shikamaru memandang wajah kaget Tsunade. "Tentu saja aku tahu, meskipun memalukan memang.... aku baru sadar kemarin."

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji. Aneh, entah apa maksud temannya itu... Orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di pemakaman yang baru saja selesai dan ngomong gak jelas pula.

"Kurasa ada penjelasan di balik ucapanmu itu. Benar bukan?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba dari belakang, membuat orang-orang menatapnya. Tsunade dan yang mengetahui 'tentang itu' hanya menghela nafas. Tidak suka dengan hal ini.

"..."

Tsunade masih diam. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membicarakan Naruto walau baru saja tadi dia menghadiri pemakaman Naruto. Sekarang... mendengarnya saja, dia merasa tidak enak. Meskipun tidak diketahui orang lain, dia sebenarnya merasa menyesal dan bersalah. Merekomendasikan Naruto pada Shikamaru untuk misi mengejar Sasuke. Dia mengenggam kalung yang berada di dadanya**–**yang baru 2 hari kemarin didapatnya kembali dari Naruto.

Shikamaru masih menatapnya. Tapi, Tsunade memalingkan wajah, melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih terdiam disana. Shizune dan Jiraiya menyusulnya. Dan akhirnya mereka tak terlihat lagi.. Shikamaru tak mencoba mengejarnya. Masih berdiri diam seperti tadi. Kali ini, semua orang menatapnya.

.

Hening.. Asuma yang menatap Shikamaru sedari tadi, mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya. "Shikamaru.. kita pulang.." ajaknya

"Sensei tahu juga bukan? ... tentang Kyuubi." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Kali ini, semua genin penasaran. Mereka menatap Asuma dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mungkin, karena ini menyangkut Naruto. Asuma kebingungan, tentu saja... karena hal ini sangat dirahasiakan. Itupun berkat undang-undang Kakeknya itu.

"Asuma...." ucap Kakashi, tampaknya meyakinkan Asuma. Mendengar isyarat dari temannya itu, dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hahh... benar. Dua belas tahun yang lalu Kyuubi menyerang Konoha dan dikalahkan oleh Yondaime. Yah.. itu yang ada di buku." Jawab Asuma tapi tidak menjawab tanda tanya para genin, tentu saja mereka tahu.. itu pengetahuan umum dan di buku memang tertulis begitu. "Hemm... Shikamaru, kenapa kau bisa sadar Kyuubi tersegel dalam Naruto?" tanya Asuma agak mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh sejak dulu. Penduduk Konoha sangat membenci Naruto, dan melarang anaknya mendekati Naruto. Memang dia jahil... tapi dia dibenci jauh sebelum dia jahil." Shikamaru menjeda ucapannya, lalu menatap Neji yang sedang menatapnya.

"Dan... chakra merah waktu dia melawan Neji di final exam. Tanggal lahirnya yang 10 Oktober... kumis aneh di pipinnya.... dan, itu kurasa ada hubungannya. Lalu kubuka-buka buku tentang bijuu. Dari situlah aku semakin yakin." jelasnya panjang lebar. Kali ini beberapa genin terkaget meskipun belum mendapat hal yang detilnya, tapi mereka telah mendapat garis besarnya.

Kyuubi memang tersegel pada Naruto.

**End of Flashback**

"Naruto..." ucap Hinata gemetar. Setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis...

***

.

.

Petir menggelegar.. dan tentu saja hujan masih turun dengan deras. Disana... tampak seseorang berdiri dibawah siraman hujan.

Orang itu berjubah dan berdiri tepat dimakam Naruto. Dia menyeringai dibalik tudung jubahnya itu.

– **TBC –**

**

* * *

**_Author Note again..._

Yapz! Chapternya selesai juga.. hehe ^^

Author ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang baca ini..

Nama chapternya kuambil dari bleach yang death and strawberry.. hahay XD

Maap Bleach charanya baru Urahara aja, OOC, masih ada time-skipnya, ganjil, dan berbagai kelemahan lainnya... Gomen!!!!

Bag. Penjelasan? Author lagi males.... *di jitak* silahkan reader tebak-tebak aja =)

Yosh... Author harap kritik, saran, atau pendapat reader! *bow*


End file.
